


Wolf In Sheeps Clothing

by J_W525



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Badass Wendy Corduroy, Bill Cipher is a Jerk, Dimension Travel, Dipper Pines - Freeform, Drama & Romance, F/M, Ford Pines - Freeform, Gideon Gleeful Is A Creep, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Mabel Pines - Freeform, Original Character(s), Pre-Gravity Falls, Soos - Freeform, Stan O' War, Stan O' War II, Stan Pines - Freeform, Steampunk, Triangle Bill Cipher, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 15:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_W525/pseuds/J_W525
Summary: When Stanford Pines was first sucked into the portal he created himself, it was all that he imagined at first. Complete hysteria and darkness. Well for all of two minutes, when he's saved by a blue haired girl like none other, and a bunch of rebels planning to take out Bill.Ford soon learns that the girl who saved him is actually the last of her kind, a species of steam punk beings, whipped out by Bill. And is of royal blood.Maya Watson. Queen to be exact.Join Ford and Maya's adventures in danger, sacrifice, and most of all love, as they together travel through dimensions, hoping to get one foot in front of Bill.(Also on Wattpad)





	1. Savior

"STANLEY! STANLEY DO SOMETHING!"

Those were the last words Stanford Pines uttered as he desperately threw his journal, and his vision was met with a bluish glow. His body felt numb at first, when a sudden cold blast met his skin.

Before he knew it he landed head first into a pile of snow. Oregon was known for its cold winters...but this was the harshest snow storm he's ever seen let alone been caught in.

Ford looked up grogginess clouding his vision. Not to mention his glasses fell off his face when he came through so his vision itself was terrible.  
His ears still rung and the whipping of the winter wind defiantly did not help. He shivered, it must be below freezing where ever he was. He only had his lab coat on providing little to no protection against the cruel storm, the snow also soaking him to the bone.

Shaking he stood, his legs almost giving out from the cold and still recovering from the numbness he felt going through the portal. However he was able to regain his footing, his arms wrapped around himself.

"H-Hello?!" He called out his teeth chattering.

With the mix of snow and wind it was so hard to see his surroundings.

Than he heard it. A low growl and the fast padding of feet coming towards him. Ford squinted through the snow to see a large shadow running towards him.  
He was frozen in fear of what the creature could be coming towards him, and when he finally saw it, he ran for his life.

A creature he had never seen in his entire life was casing him. It resembled almost a big ape. With long black rope like fur. It let out a fear some roar as it charged him. His one yellow eye the most terrifying feature in all in Ford opinion... it reminded him of...

Ford let out a cry as his legs finally gave into the cold and he collapsed. He could feel his bottom half, completely frost bitten.

The creature had finally caught him and stood over his mouth full of sharp teeth and foaming. It stood over him and Ford felt like he was gonna cry.

This is how it ends for him. Cold. Alone. Scared. Killed by a creature of pure nightmares.

Ford waited for the blow but it never came as he heard another battle cry of... a women?  
His eyes opened just in time to see a red laser graze the side of the creatures face.  
It cried out in pain backing away from Ford.

Suddenly someone ran in front of him standing her ground, a small futuristic looking hand gun, in her hands. Ford couldn't see her face from behind, but she was wrapped up tightly in a large coat, she had weird goggles meant for mechanics or some steam punk movie on her head, oh and what shocked Ford the most was the fact her hair was a bright neon blue. Short but long enough to tie into a messy bun.

"Come at me you one eyed son of a bitch!" She growled at the creature.

It let out another fearsome roar going to charge both Ford and the mysterious stranger, when the women shot another beam right through its heart.

The creature let out a cry of again before collapsing to the ground, dead. Once again the world was silent except for the angry wind... and the hyperventilating breathing Ford was currently letting out.

The women who saved him quickly turned to him and she took off her goggles to reveal... the most interesting and beautiful women Stanford had ever seen.

She had a serious face on like she has been through hell and back. He could see it in her crystal blue eyes. But beyond that, her skin was as pale as a porcelain doll with small flecks of freckles across her nose. Her coat was open revealing the most bizarre outfit he's ever seen.  
A long sleeve white dress shirt that hung off her shoulders. A brown corset tightly around her waist. A tool belt with actual tools and a few weapons was tight around her hip. A small fob watch hung around her neck.

She stared down at him like he was some young boy.

"Your not from around here are you?"

Frost had formed around his lips and all he could do was shake his head.

Quickly the women sprung into action, throwing his arm over her shoulder and hosting him up. She was stronger than she looked.

She shrugged off her coat on to his own shoulders and Ford gave her a look in shock that read

Won't you get cold?

The women chuckled almost as if reading his mind  
"Don't worry about me I've withstand worse. If you don't cover up soon you'd be dead in a matter of five minutes in this temperature. Now come on usually those things don't travel alone but in packs. That one's shouldn't be far behind."

As if on cue both heard in the distance loud roaring and the women took it as her cue to start hurrying along.

Ford wanted to ask more questions but he felt his body shutting down. Despite the warm coat now tightly around him, his bones still felt like ice from the soaked clothing underneath.

"Stay awake sir we're almost to my camp-"  
The women was cut off by the roars getting closer and louder

"Dammit." She Muttered dragging him along faster.

Ford didn't remember much after that except the blur of more shouts and more people coming to his aid. More creatures coming closer. He remembers two new saviors taking him away from the women as she turned to go help the others.

He remember not wanting her to leave his side but he was to weak to protest.

Than all he saw was black.

___________

"He could be working for him."

"I found him helpless in the cold with nothing more than a ratty coat. He's human."

"With six fingers?"

"I ran a scan over him. He's not... from around here."

"Well obviously! Look at him! He's a noodle."

"Knock it off! Look let me at least make sure he doesn't die in the next day. Went he regains his strength-"

"He leaves."

"We will decide on that when the time comes."

"I swear Maya if your wrong about this-"

"Than it's on me."

After that conversation Stanford couldn't hear anything. Everything was black and he could of sworn he had actually died, when with sudden strength he cracked his eyes open. He was starring at a tent ceiling, white with an orange glow coming from candles.

His head throbbed and he didn't feel as cold anymore. He painfully sat up and looked down at himself. He was shirtless and in...only his boxers.

He flushed and pulled the covers closer around his body feeling all of a sudden self conscious.  
He looked around the tent he now occupied.

It was lite up with candles. A small desk in the corner. A few machine parts lying around. The coat of the women was hanging on a chair at the desk.  
To his right a nightstand had various medical tools such as a thermometer, a bowl of water and a rag, disinfectant, gauze.

Ford realized his chest actually had wrapping around it and he realized that the creature must had nicked it when he fell.

Just than the tent flap opened reveling the women who saved him. Or for what he could make out his vision still blurred.

"Oh good. Your awake. I was afraid you wouldn't make it through the night."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a pair of glasses then helped him out by putting them on his face. Ford was amazed to see they were exactly his prescription and finally he got a full view of the beauty that saved him.

"I scanned over you and saw your sight was impaired. Made a pair of glasses that should match your prescription."

She had a bowl of soup in her hands and set it it down next to a cup of water on his nightstand.  
"It's not much but Gru makes pretty good soup out of basically anything he can find. It'll warm you up more. You had serious hyperthermia, but seems like you were able to pull through with proper medical care."

Stanford just stared at her perplexed by this stranger offering him care. She must of caught his weary look and gave him a small soft smile to try and calm him down.

"My name is Maya by the way. Maya Watson."

She held out her hand and at first Ford just stared at it before slowly extending his six fingered hand and shook back. She raised an eyebrow when he didn't say anything.

"You know I did monitor you the last two days you were out and you throat is fine. You can speak to me you know I won't bite."

This women a few inches shorter than him took out a beast four times her size and she expects him to feel safe?  
But as he looked into her eyes and the warm smile gracing her lips... he truly did feel safe.

"Stanford Filbrick Pines."

Her smile grew  
"See that wasn't so hard huh? Cool hands by the way. I scanned for your place of origin but... no other humanoid dimension has six fingers as a normal thing. So Stanford Filbrick Pines..." she sat down on the foot of his bed giving him a serious look.

"Who exactly are you?"

Ford gulped withering under her hard stare as if she was looking inside him herself for answers. When she didn't answer she sighed frustrated

"Fine than you can tell the rest of the gang and me later. You'll have to or we'll have to assume your one of Ciphers goons."

Ford looked at her in shock

"Did you say Cipher?"

Maya looked surprised at his sudden change of mood.

"Yea. Bill Cipher."

"I-I know him!"

She snorted  
"No duh every dimension knows about him because he's either enslaved most or..."

Ford seemed curious when the blue haired beauty trailed off getting a sad pain look in her eye, as if remembering something that held just as much pain. She shook her head and stood up.

"I'll leave you to get changed. Your about Crank's size so he let you borrow some clothes. Come out when your ready, Stanford."

"M-my friends call me Ford." Ford got out.

Maya smirked  
"You saying I'm a friend?"

When he didn't answer her smirk grew  
"Well Fordsy, you can take your bowl outside with you to join us for dinner."

And with that she left the six fingered scientist alone in the tent of a stranger.

________

Ford had gotten into the unfamiliar dark clothing and took his food and walked outside the tent. 

He was still in the place he ended up in, however the storm had subsided, and he was standing in a vast forest full of large trees. Thick snow covered the area. The night sky was clear above. He also realized he was in a camp. Five more large tents stood around the one he had come out of.  
His attention was however drawn to the center where a group of people were sitting around a fire eating and chatting.

Nervously he started walking towards them and he cleared his throat when he approached. He was met with the stares of... some very unusual beings.

There was Maya who believe it or not looked the most normal. Five others surrounded the fire and they looked almost alien like.

"Nice of you to join us mate." A three eyed, green skin being said to him, with what sounded like a British accent.

"Sit Stanford." Another man except this man was larger and muscular ordered. He looked human for the most part except his body was huge, he had short red hair, and his eyes a piercing red as well, as he looked down at Ford as if he was a bug.

Ford gulped and sat down on a log nervously.

"Now that your awake, give us one good reason to let you stay." He man said gruffly.

Ford was taken aback by this sudden hostility and the worse part is he didn't even know what to say.  
"E-excuse me?"

"My first officer here abandoned her post, trekked through a flash ice storm to follow your pathetic screams, and wasted amo we can't afford to waste, all on a guy who found himself in the middle of dimension-X24. No gear to cover his body. Being chased by a Ci-gorilla with no idea how to avoid one. Not to mention not from a single humanoid dimension were having six fingers is a normal thing. So I'm gonna ask you again kid." Ford yelped when the man took him by the collar "Give me a damn good reason not to believe you are one of Ciphers followers here to give us a run for our money?"

"Clyde!" Maya shouted standing up. All eyes were on her and Ford's first thought was how can a girl like her talk to a man like the one currently holding him by the throat, with such authority.

"How can you expect him to explain anything to us when you throwing him around like a god damn doll?"

The large man grumbled but let the scientist go causing him to practically fall back onto the log.

"It's nothing personal Stanford. Just we aren't use to living things besides the ci-gorillas and us, popping up in this dimension." An overly perky hot pink lizard tall looking women stated.

"This dimension was basically corrupted by Bill centuries ago. Now nothing can survive under these conditions unless your use to them." Said... a literal gold fish in a divers suit for a body..?

Ford pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"This has to be a dream..." He muttered to himself.

"Ok ok that's enough." Ordered Clyde. "Speak. Now."


	2. Multiverse In Crisis

"It's a bit complicated..." Ford said biting his lip nervously.

"Your not making a very convincing case for yourself there digits." Clyde snapped

"I'm a scientist." Ford blurted out.

A man with pale skin and dagger like teeth bursted out laughing slapping his leather clad knee.  
"So are at least three of us here my dude you'll have to be more specific."

Ford nodded "I'm from a dimension that... that isn't taken over by Bill."

"But you know him..?" Maya questioned

Ford sighed and finally he confessed. It was like confessing his sins. He told them everything. From the moment he got to gravity falls. All to leading to the moment his brother pushed him into the portal. He told them how Bill tricked him... how he thought he'd be the one to show him the way of how the paranormal and weirdness is created.

"Wait wait wait let me get this straight. Your own brother pushed you into a portal?"

"You and Bill were friends?"

"Dimension jumping isn't normal in your dimension?"

"So whats up with the fingers?"

"Quiet!" Clyde ordered the rest of his followers to stop the questioning so he could ask his own.

"How do we know you're not lying?"

Ford shrugged  
"I have no way of convincing you all. I can't even get back."

"He's right." Maya stated "I tried plugging in his place of origin and it doesn't come up on my dimension jumper. He's stuck here."

"Hm." Clyde grunted "Fine. So you're no longer with Cipher?"

Ford got this determined look in his eye  
"If he were here right now and I had a chance to stop him once in for all I'd do it without hesitation."

That actually got the rest of the team to smile.  
"Than you can stay for as long as you need."

Clyde stood up and held out his hand  
"Im commander Clyde Grim. I'm from Dimension 78G. We are a rebel alliance who's soul purpose is to help dimensions in need effected by Bill Cipher in anyway. And to hopefully find a way to stop the three sided demon once and for all."

Ford shook his hand happily  
"It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"Welp if we're doing introductions!" The green British one stuck out his hand  
"Names Dr. Crank Donavan at your service, Dimension 236. Second officer."

Next the pink lizard  
"Bebe Ash dimension L13. My natural tracking senses my species has make me the perfect tracker for this team. It's a pleasure to meetcha."

Ford was taken about when the fish man than bowed in front of him properly.  
"Sir Gru Newton at your service. From the fish kingdom dimension or in technical terms dimension 45c. Magic and spells expertise. It's an honor."

Ford cause the small giggle maya let out at Ford's uncomfortable face but let it slide.  
The not so friendly pale man however was basically the exact opposite. He didn't so much as move.

"Zane Fang. Weapons specialist. Dimension shit hole."

"Zane." Clyde warned  
"Well that's what it is now. Before Cipher destroyed it, it was dimension 509."

Ford nodded slowly before looking at Maya who shrugged.  
"Well you already met me. Maya Watson. First officer."

"Are you forgetting something princess?" Smirked Zane.

Maya glared at him  
"I prefer that I keep my dimension origin to myself."

"Why?" Ford boldly asked causing Maya to give him a hard look

"Because it's none of your business." She snapped all signs of the nice women who saved him gone.  
Ford blushed feeling a bit bad but nodded dropping the subject.

He answered all of their questions except for the one about Stanley. He was extremely pissed at his brother and loathed him even more for what he just did, so he defiantly didn't feel like discussing it.  
The six rebel's seemed to be more interested in how Bill manipulated him instead.

"Don't be to hard on yourself mate." Said Crank putting his shoulder. "Bill Cipher is a master con man at his finest. Dream demons are tricky things. They make you feel special than rip it away and reveal their true colors."

"Yea But Bill is the worse of all." Maya stated "The piss Dorito is more powerful than anyone in the whole multiverse. He's taken over more than half of the dimensions existing. And he's slowly moving in to take over more."

"However it seems he can't get into yours without some sort of device." Gru thought it over "Do you know why?"

Ford nodded "Gravity falls law of weirdness. Nothing can get into my world without punching down the walls it put up. I figured out an equation to take it down after I found out what Bill's real intentions were... but I'd never let it leave my mind."

"That's quite a secret." Said Sophia. "Maybe you should consider the metal plate transplant..."

"The what?"

Maya banged on the side of her head shocking Ford  
"A special metal aloy I created. Cipher cant simply take over our minds with it being there. He needs special permission."

"That's... that's brilliant."

Maya beamed with pride.  
"Thank you Ford."

Just than a sharp pain went through Ford's lower body and he gasped leaning over. He didn't realize how much he was sweating and he felt like he was gonna puke his guts out.

Maya and Crank were the first ones to react.  
"What's happening to him?" Maya shouted worriedly.

Crank pulled out a weird version of a stethoscope from his pocket and moved it across Ford's head.

"His immune system is damaged. Probably from when he went through the portal... there's no telling what it could of caused."

Maya gently took Ford's face in her hands and she pretended not to notice him lean into her touch trying to find comfort in his sickened state.  
"If it's as damaged as you say it won't be able to fight off the unnatural energetic that his body isn't use to between dimensions."

"Bring him to my tent." Crank stated "I'll look after him-"

"No." Maya cut him off a little to quick and cleared her throat awkwardly when everyone gave her a weird look. "I-I mean I've seen this type of thing before... plus I'm the one who rescued him. I'll nurse him back to health in my tent. Plus it will give me a chance to maybe fit him for a plate and design his own tent if he will be staying with us."

Clyde seemed to rub his chin thinking over this.  
"Fine. Maya your in charge of him." He sighed "Make sure he doesn't die within a week."

________ 

"I'm going to clean your wound ok?"

Maya had dragged the six fingered scientist back to her tent. Ford wasn't exactly the type to allow someone to take care of him but the blue haired woman wasn't having any of it. Plus he was running a fever and barely had any entertainment to protest.

So here he was stripped down to his boxers, sweating profusely and feeling like complete trash. Not to mention his self consciousnesses was kicking in. Yet maya didn't even bat an eyelash over it.

She walked over to him with new rapping in her hands and a bowl of water with a cloth.

"Just relax ok? For a scientist with a thing for the abnormal you're so tense."

"Well it's not everyday your own twin brother pushes you into a inter dimensional portal that you built. And you get thrown into a completely foreign universe where your great enemy is in charge. Not to mention get attacked by a creature only from one's nightmares and you get saved by a bunch of people who you've never met. Not to mention those people are completely different from where you live. And I don't mean like language or culture, I mean physically different."

She smiled to herself wrapping up his wound listening intently to his rant.  
"Sounds like you've had a hell of a few days."

He sighed  
"Tell me about it."

"But you know from what you tell us your an outsider you're self in your dimension."

Ford nodded  
"It's a genetic mutation. The hands. I was born like that. Never exactly got praised for it."

Maya chuckled finishing up the wrapping and wiped the sweat off the mans head with the cool rag.  
"That's neat Fordsy but I wasn't talking about your hands."

He furrowed his brows  
"What do you-"

"Your personality Ford. That's what makes you different. You tell us about your world and how you study the abnormal and all that jazz. Your unique and that's what makes you special."

Ford we lost for words at Maya's bold statement. He just sat there speechless soaking in her words as she finished up.

"I'll bring over some better medical equipment from Crank tomorrow morning. He's usually the doctor."

"Why'd you volunteer to take care of me anyways."

The women stood up and walked over to her desk and picked up a little box in her hands.  
"I like to finish my jobs I start on my own. I saved you. And I let you stay in my tent. Therefore your my property sixer." She joked

However maya noticed the sadden look Ford caught when she called him "sixer", as if he was remembering something, and made a mental note in her head not to do so again. Also not to question further on it.

She brought her attention back on the box and clicked a button and threw it on the ground. The box unfolded itself into a full on bed with furnishing and everything and Ford was shocked.

"T-that.. that was incredible!" He shouted but soon groaned realizing getting to excited aggravated his state.  
Maya chuckled helping him lay back down.

"Thank you. One of my own inventions. I'd thought you'd take my bed while I built you your own living space."

"How did you learn to do that?"

Something flashed across Maya's gaze and all Ford saw was pain and her playful smile turned into a frown. She stood Vup straight  
"It's natural for my people to know how to build things. We are born with the knowledge. No more questions you need to rest."

She walked away to her desk, sat at it, and pulled out a blue print from one drawer for making a tent like the one they were in.

"What about you?"

"Didn't I say no more questions?"

"Don't your people sleep?"

"Yes."

"Then why don't you just-"

"Enough!" Ford went stiff at the change in tone. Maya didn't even turn to face him.  
She raised her hand and snapped and one candle by ford's nightstand blew out.

"Good night Stanford." She said softer, pulling out tools from her belt.

Ford nodded before adjusting himself on the bed. Soon he fell asleep to the sound of tinkering.


End file.
